


I’ll Hold Your Darkness in My Hands

by undercoverofdarkness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercoverofdarkness/pseuds/undercoverofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina shakes her head. She slept with the Dark One, and hell if it wasn’t some of the most confusing, angry, explosive sex that she had ever had. She takes a bemused look at her surroundings and allows herself the tiniest of smirks.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” the voice beside her asks, and she allows herself a full laugh because only Emma, her Emma, would ask such a silly question.</p>
<p>*one shot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Hold Your Darkness in My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the beginning of Emma's tenure as The Dark One. She hasn't killed any one yet, but she sure thinks about it alot.

Regina shakes her head. She slept with the Dark One, and hell if it wasn’t some of the most confusing, angry, explosive sex that she had ever had. She takes a bemused look at her surroundings and allows herself the tiniest of smirks.

“What are you thinking about?” the voice beside her asks, and she allows herself a full laugh because only Emma, her Emma, would ask such a silly question.

“I’m think that you’re trying to be a villain but instead of living in a dark lair like most villains, you’ve decided to hole yourself up in what essentially amounts to the slightly creepy house at the end of the street that is usually occupied by an old woman that gets around on one of those walkers with the tennis balls on the bottom.”

Emma laughs, the first non-evil laugh to come out of her mouth in ages. Its music to Regina’s ears. “What else?” her formerly blonde companion asks. Her hair is normally a bright yellow, but now its white as snow. The irony is not lost on Regina.

“I’m thinking that Dark One’s aren’t supposed to ask questions like ‘what are you thinking’ after such delightfully sinful sex.”

Regina can’t see Emma’s face but she knows her well enough to know that she’s wearing a slight frown. “Well what am I supposed to do?”

“Honestly, I was expecting you to be more aloof and selfish throughout the entire process, but you’re very giving, even while evil.” Its meant as a joke but its not perceived that way.

Emma, or the Dark One, or The Dark Swan, whatever she’s going by these days turns onto her side and faces Regina, and despite the literal darkness in the room Regina swears she can see right through her. “You’re never happy are you,” she says and her voice is marred with bitterness. She gently runs her hand along Regina’s jawline then grabs her chin and forcefully jerks it forward. “I’d like to remind you that I did this for you,” she growls.

“I know,” Regina returns unfazed by Emma’s anger. “I’m reminded of it every day.” That part bothers her and she suddenly feels like she’s been punched in the gut.

The Dark One searches her eyes and the small part of Emma that is still Emma apologizes for her actions. “I’m sorry. I can’t control it. I can, but I can’t. Its confusing, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Regina laughs bitterly because “I don’t want to hurt you” sounds alot like “I dont want to kill you.” Fate really is a bitch.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Fate,” Regina answers simply and then Emma is laughing too.

A few moments pass and they fall into an uncomfortable silence that seems to stretch into eternity until Emma breaks it. “The Darkness likes the way you taste,” she says and Regina almost dies from laughing so hard.

“I’m being serious,”Emma says indignantly. She pauses briefly before continuing. “Ok, now that I’ve thought about it, that statement could be taken any number of ways, all of which would be correct.

“You’re welcome,” Regina responds cockily to the pseudo compliment.

“That being said. The darkness is drawn to you. I can feel it. Theres a magnetic pull and I can’t decide if I’m being pulled by the darkness or if I’m being pulled by you. Its dark and its all consuming, but its so beautiful, and I know I’m supposed to fight this, but I can’t.”

“I’ll fight it for you.”

Emma exhales deeply. The weight of the world rests on her shoulders like it always does, only this time it weighs on her for entirely different reasons. “Thats a cute thought,” she says and its extremely condescending, but Regina ignores it because there are more important things at stake than her wounded pride. “You don’t know what I’m dealing with.”

“What are you dealing with?”

Emma takes another deep breath. “When I was in Boston I had friends that were drug addicts. They couldn’t wait to get their next hit of whatever it was they were craving. Their entire lives revolved around arranging times and places and thinking up ways they could score. Their whole world was upside down until the moment when they finally got that hit. Thats what I’m dealing with Regina, except that I crave murder, and death, and destruction, and I won’t feel satisfied until I… The Dark One…whoever I am, does it.”

Regina turns onto her side and softly runs her fingers through Emma’s hair. She hums contentedly and Regina is grateful that she can provide Emma with this tiny bit of comfort. “Thats not you,” she reassures. “Beneath all of the darkness you’re still the Emma that trips over her own feet, wears pants that are entirely too tight for her, and brings me root beer and kale salads. You’re the Emma that drinks hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, who is an accomplished artist but is absolutely terrible at Pictionary. You’re the same Emma who loves Henry fiercely and helped me move a literal moon to keep him safe. You’re the Emma who saved me from danger on multiple occasions, but more then that you are the Emma that saved me from myself and I absolutely refuse to give up on you.”

A tear rolls down Emma’s cheek and lands on Regina’s arm and she marvels at the humanity of it all. The Dark One isn’t supposed to feel like this. The Dark One isn’t supposed to love, but Emma Swan does love; with every fiber of her being. Regina kisses her then because she knows she’s not kissing The Dark One. She’s kissing the town’s sheriff. The mother of her child. Her best friend.

They break apart and a soft plea escapes Emma’s lips. “Please don’t give up on me,” she whispers vulnerably.

“I won’t,” Regina promises and its an oath she intends on keeping.

Emma leans forward and plants a chaste kiss on her lips. Its gentle and tentative, but filled with so much promise and though its a small gesture, its enough to give Regina hope for a better tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you did please drop me a review :)


End file.
